Rán Ifrit
A ferocious Adjuchas Arrancar, Rán Ifrit embodies the spirit of combat, seeking it in all forms. She follows the Vasto Lorde Arrancar Odin along with four other Adjuchas Arrancar. Despite Odin's lack of committal to any battle, his followers still join in the army of Akujin when they see fit. Appearance Rán has long and soft brown hair, neither light nor dark. It matches well with her brilliant amber eyes, so like a cat's, though the pupils were human. Her skin is unmarked, a surprise considering the amount of brawls she had gotten in in the past. The Arrancarisation process had removed many scars. She is not tall, in fact only Váli is shorter than her, and this irks her. Another part of her spitfire nature. The remains of her mask are that her right arm, from the shoulder down to the hand, has the mask remnants of a cat's leg along them. There is no movement restriction, just the armour covering the outside of the arm, ending with a paw and claws that fit over her right hand. Her Hollow hole is in the middle of her chest, right below her breasts. The white outfit she wears covers it from sight. In a tremendous display of skill and power, Odin had actually created the his clothing and that of his followers from the sand of Hueco Mundo. He stated that he liked the whiteness of it, the same colour as their masks, and in opposition to the Shinigami. Rán's outfit is a sleeveless vest which goes up around her neckline, and pants which reach down to the black socks and white sandals she wears. Personality Combat obsessed to the extreme, Rán likes nothing more than fighting with someone, physically or mentally, since she'll argue like a champ as well. The fact she actually gets along with the other followers of Odin is nothing short of miraculous, though considering some of the arguments she and Loki have, you'd wonder just how well they got along. Her respect for Odin, however, is absolute, she sees him as a powerful and noble warrior, someone who has surpassed her own fight dependent self. Through this, she treats Odin as her direct superior in all regards. She may or may not be jealous of Gersemi's large breasts. She'd kill everyone before she told anyone. History No longer the Hollow she once was, Rán, like the other followers of the Vasto Lorde Odin, as well as Odin himself, has become Arrancar. Her history is that of a normal Hollow, with a small blip at the beginning, a spiritual distortion Kidou cast on a meek cat Hollow that rewrote its personality as aggressive and fight crazed. From there, she grew as a Hollow. Váli and Gersemi followed her, and the three met Odin, who was followed by Loki and Thrúd. Enamoured by Odin's power, Rán found a place for her following him. And when he became an Arrancar, she too joined him on this next stage of growth. From there, the future awaits. Plot Powers and Abilities Expert Swordswoman: Rán is more than capable of using her Zanpakutō to combat opponents of up to Vice-Captain level. Vicious Combatant: Rán is a master of brawling, using her entire body as one weapon. With her immense speed and agility, her strikes are backed up by impressive force, leading to her overwhelming an opponent through sheer attrition. Immense Speed: '''Even in a natural, unreleased state, Rán is faster than the other followers of Odin by a good margin. In her released state, her speed increases once more, and more than one of her abilities enhances her speed further. At the peak of her power, Rán is practically unrivalled in movement. '''Instinctive Agility: Rán's agility is at an enhanced level, where she can easily manoeuvre around an opponent, amplifying her physical combative skills. However her faster speeds she is unable to control, and often ends up just moving in a single direction. Greater Reiatsu: Rán's Fire Techniques are energy heavy, meaning that to successfully use them, she had to develop a large reserve of spiritual power. She is able to tap deeper into her soul than her fellows, and thus use more energy. However after battle, she takes longer to recover to 100%. Battle Instinct: Rán's brawler instinct is honed to a degree where she is able to function perfectly in heavy combat with minimal thought. Which is good because while a talented warrior and combative powerhouse, she's not that bright. Zanpakuto Pavorosa Lince (Raging Lynx) : A red/gold diamond crossguard with a fire pattern, and a similar hilt, Rán's Zanpakutō is a standard katana. She keeps it in its hilt which she wears at her left hip. *'Resurreción:' Triggered by the release command, "Blaze,' Pavorosa Lince''" Upon uttering the release phrase, a ring of fire appears around the tip of Rán's sword. It travels the length of her sword, expanding so that it can pass completely over her. What it passes over enters the Resurrección state. **'''Resurreción Appearance: In this state, a sandstone orange secondary colour mixes in with her long hair, and her pupils dilate to a cat's. Her left arm becomes armoured similarly to her right, and her right gains a ring of mask structure around the wrist, from which extends a long and slender blade, the length of her arm, which she can flip to either point out, or have resting along the outside of her arm. Rán also regains her tail, and her feet become more like cat paws, similar to her previous Hollow form, but still able to bear her weight. **'Resurreción Special Ability:' Rán's three fire techniques from her days as a Hollow, Blaze Burst (which emits waves of fire to surround her body), Scorch Strike (a lash of her tail releases an arc of powerful fire at the target) and Strike Blazing Claw (which concentrates all of her flames into a single paw which she slams into an opponent, unleashing her full power with a single hit), have been woven together in her Arrancar state to create the Burn Trio, a technique in which flame explodes from Rán's body, free to be manipulated by her own movement. She uses the Burn Trio as a platform for more powerful, and draining, techniques. Rán has chosen to keep her High Speed Movement Ability, instead of discarding it for more Reiatsu, as other Arrancar might do with their Greater Hollow Power. **'Resurreción Techniques:' ***'Firebugs:' Bala shot using condensed fire instead of Reiatsu, these balls of flame explode on contact with a target. ***'Twin Cero:' Rán fires a Cero from her clenched fist. In her released state, she is able to fire two, one from each fist, at the same time. ***'Wildfire:' Rán begins converting massive amounts of her ambient fire Reiatsu into power to fuel her High Speed Movement, accelerating her speed to the degree where she leaves a trail of flame in her wake. To maintain her top speed, she has to keep moving, and all her power is focused on speed leaving her with only physical attacks. ***'Firestorm:' More and more power is pumped into the Burn Trio, until it goes into overdrive, producing fire of greater and greater intensity, moving up the colour spectrum. This tires Rán quickly, but flames with this much power can shred through an opponent with ease. ***'Total Burnout V2:' A superior form to the ultimate technique of her Adjuchas days, Rán ignites all her Reiatsu at once, launching into the most powerful form of Firestorm she can, before beginning to use that supercharged flame as the fuel for Wildfire. In this state, her speed reaches its maximum potential, and the flames around her consume everything they can touch. With the heavy power burn this technique is, it can only last for a short amount of time before wearing off, leaving Rán completely drained of power. Trivia Rán first met Váli as a normal Hollow, and Gersemi as a Gillian. It was only after becoming an Adjuchas that her group of three found and merged with Odin and his two followers, Loki and Thrúd. She's often more interested in fighting other Shinigami or Arrancar, rather than the act of actually killing. Note: Las Noches, Las Tardes, Los Dios, Los Vida Quotes "You're strong. You're strong, so I'll fight you. There's no other truth by this." "Wherever you wanna fight! I'll take you on!" #cf2424